


now that i'm older

by haywood (alberthammondjr)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Older Characters, Self-Harm, hundo percento based off the skype rp i have with my bf, like it's 10+ years after the events of CC, no joke, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alberthammondjr/pseuds/haywood
Summary: For the love of god, please remember that, in this fic, Max is 20 and David's 32.Thank you.- Ry





	now that i'm older

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god, please remember that, in this fic, Max is 20 and David's 32.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> \- Ry

God, was it cold out.

\- please be patient as i get this rolling. this is merely a placeholder for the shitshow that's about to unfold. -


End file.
